Charge
This article is about the skill for player characters. Description Details *A skill that allows one to rush quickly at the opponent, pushing back and stunning them on impact. *Humans and Elves must have a Shield equipped in order to use this skill. Giants, however, may use it bare-handed or with any equipment, excluding Atlatls. **A Cooking Table or a Cooking Pot will also work. However, other ineffective shields (e.g., books, enchant powders, fishing baits, etc.) will not work. *There is a Shield-less, Lance version of Charge called Lance Charge, usable by only Humans and Giants. *All races run at the same speed when using Charge. *Awakening of Light will cause the player to move much faster than normal during Charge due to the 50% movement speed bonus. *Once activated, the user must click on the intended target. The character will then face the enemy, quickly charge at it, and push it back with one strong blow. **The enemy will be temporarily stunned for 2.6 seconds and cannot load skills or take any action whatsoever. The player may use this opportunity to prepare another attack. However, Charge has a cool-down time, so it may not be used in succession. *This skill and Lance Charge share a 10 second cooldown, starting when the player begins charging. **As a result, the player may not alternate between Lance Charge and normal Charge. *Charge is capable of homing in on moving enemies. **If the target moves outside of charge's range, the player will continue to run towards them however the skill will cancel upon reaching the maximum range. *If the target is invincible (i.e. during the spinning animation of Windmill), then charge cannot be used. **If the target becomes invincible as Charge is in effect, then the player will stop in front of the target momentarily before Charge cancels all together. *The skill has a minimum range, meaning it can't be used if you're too close to the target. **This range is slightly farther than Rank 1 Windmill's radius. **If the target moves inside this range during Charge, the skill will be canceled and the character will attempt a normal hit if reserve attack is on. *Players with high latency may stop in front of the target for a moment before striking. *Players with high latency and/or graphical lag may run back and forth near the target before striking. **This may cause the skill to cancel if the player moves more than the maximum range of the skill. **This can make it very difficult to use Charge on mobile targets. *The user will receive no stun or knockdown from all Ranged Attacks while charging. **Ranged damage from these attacks will also be reduced. ***The Ranged damage reduction of Charge's current rank carries over to Lance Charge. **However, if the user takes enough damage to be put into Deadly Status, Charge will be interrupted. **Blocking projectiles with Lance Charge will count toward normal Charge's training requirements. *Any other type of attack will interrupt the Charge. *Charge counts as a normal attack when hitting the enemy and as a result has all the properties of a normal attack being used against a target. **Against a normal attack, it can result in just the user, just the target, or both the user and the target being hit when used. *Counterattack as well as Lance Counter will activate against Charge normally. *Defense will activate against Charge normally, giving the target a chance to retaliate. *Heavy Stander, when triggered, will negate the knockback and stun, giving the target a chance to retaliate. *Windmill cannot normally stop Charge. **Users who experience high latency may stop in front of their target before striking with the shield, allowing enough time for the target to use Windmill if it is currently loaded. **If the target uses Windmill on something else while the charging player is inside the radius, they will be hit normally and the charge will be stopped. *Charge attacks with the user's shield (if one is equipped) raises shield Proficiency and lowers shield Durability with each successful attack. **Charge will increase the Proficiency and lower the Durability of shields faster than Defense. **Weapon Proficiency/Durability is unaffected by Charge. *Charge's base damage is based on the player's bare-handed damage. **Damage increasing enchants on the player's equipped weapon(s) will still contribute to charge's base damage. **Critical Hit and Balance from weapon(s) contribute to Charge's Critical Chance and Balance. *Charge can be loaded while the following skills are in their animation phase: **Combat Mastery (regular attack) **Windmill **Smash **Counterattack **Icebolt **Firebolt **Lightning Bolt *'WARNING: Charge WILL tend to glitch while being merged with a sprite.' Easy Training *Find a place where multi-aggro archers that do low damage are numerous and use charge on them. **For example, in Lingering Darkness (preferably Basic for skill training) you can find many archers. Kill all the non-archers and let the archers shoot while you use Charge. ***You can use Mana Shield to mitigate wounding. You can also Charge a monster behind Barrier Spikes (by targeting a monster so you get stuck in Charge status for a few more seconds) to prolong your easy training. Note: The hidden requirement "Successfully stop an enemy's Charge" for Rank 5 and higher cannot be met, as this skill is only player-specific; no monster has Charge. This makes perfect training impossible, and thus the master title is unobtainable. A future patch may remove this requirement. Summary Obtaining the Skill Talk to Waboka in Cor about skills. He will give you a 2x1 quest scroll, which requires you to kill 30 Hobgoblins within 3 in-game days (108 Minutes). Training Method Novice Rank Rank F Rank E Rank D Rank C Rank B Rank A Rank 9 Rank 8 Rank 7 Rank 6 Rank 5 Rank 4 Rank 3 Rank 2 Rank 1 Master Title Charge Master *Charge Damage +15% *Defense +3 Trivia *This skill is also known as Assault in oversea servers. Related Enchants Category:Melee Skills Category:Combat Skills